


Who is Marley Rose?: A Supergirl and Glee Crossover (Oneshot Series)

by DescendantsABC123Love



Category: Glee, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Jake 'Jerk' Puckerman, Kara Danvers is Marley Rose, Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Marley Rose is Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantsABC123Love/pseuds/DescendantsABC123Love
Summary: This is based off of my other book "Who is Marley Rose?: A Supergirl and Glee Crossover" This is a Oneshot series for that book, but also separate, of instances where Kara is Marley/Marley is Kara, and just people finding out and reveals. Hope y'all like it!
Relationships: Jake Puckerman/Marley Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Break-Up

_**Summary: Before Marley (Kara) and Jake broke up she revealed to him that Marley wasn’t her real name, and that Millie wasn’t her real mother. Despite Jake asking, Marley (Kara) would still not tell him her real name. Or even why she was using a different name. This takes place after Marley (Kara) and Jake break-up and to get revenge he decides to disclose that information in front of all of Glee Club. How will they react?** _

  
  


Marley wipes her tears as she enters the Glee room after school. She and Jake had just broken up after she found out that he cheated on her with Bree. As she takes her seat next to Unique, Jake stands up.

“Marley and I broke up, and since she refuses to acknowledge me and my many apologies for what I did, and what I did is none of your business by the way. I’ve decided that if she can’t trust me,” Jake says with quotations around the trust. “Then why should I keep her secret and let you guys keep on trusting her.”

Marley inhales deeply, already knowing where this was going, and stands up to leave. But before she can exit Jake grabs her arm. “Where do you think you’re going? Huh?”

“Anywhere but here.” She responds, ripping her arm out of his grip.

“Marley I can’t let you leave before Glee club is over without a note from your mother.” Mr. Shue says. “And Jake, if she trusted you with a secret then you should just keep it to yourself.”

“No he shouldn’t,” Tina argues. “If he thinks that we shouldn’t trust her then there must be a good reason behind it.”

“Come to Unique.” Unique motions to Marley. “I’ll always trust you no matter what. You’ve been nothing but kind and supportive the entire time that I’ve known you.”

Marley smiles, “You have no idea what means to me.”

Kitty points at Jake and shakes her head, “Well? Get on with it!”

“Marley isn’t her real name, nor is Mille her real mom.” Jake says.

The entirety of Glee Club gasps.

“Marley is this true?” Mr. Shue demands.

Marley looks at Jake. “I entrusted you with that information. My family kept telling me not to tell anybody, but I told you because I loved you. Like I thought that you loved me.”

“Marley you do realized that going to a school, or anywhere official for that matter, under a fake name is illegal, right?” Blaine asks her, concerned for the younger girl.

She doesn’t respond.

“What even is your real name?!” Kitty commands.

Marley shallows, “I- I can’t tell you that.”

“Why?” Tina inquires. “Are you hiding something?”

“I wouldn’t say that, no.” 

Unique hugs her, “Y’all, I’m sure that our girl here has a good reason. Pukerman 2.0 here on the other hand sure doesn’t have a good reason to say anything about this information that she trusted him with.”

“Thank you.” Marley states. “But I have to go now. I can’t stay here anymore now that you all know. As much as I wish that I could, they just wouldn’t ever allow it.”

“Who is they?” Artie asks her.

“I can’t say.”

“Can’t or won’t?!” Sam exclaims.

“Both.” She says, pulling her phone out.

“Who are you calling?” Mr. Shue questions.

“None of your business.”

“I’m your teacher, it is my business.” He retorts.

“Not anymore.”

She dials a number and the club hears somebody answer the phone.

“They know,” Is all that Marley says.

“Who knows?!” They hear a voice demand on the other end.

“Glee Club.”

The person’s voice lowers. “Do you want me to pick you up? I only have one last college class today, but I can call in sick.”

“No,” Marley responds. “I can get home myself. Can you let Eliza know what happened and that I’m on my way home? I’ll let Millie know myself.”

“Sure. Love you.” Is all that’s heard on the other line before the dial tone lets them all know that the person hung up.

“Goodbye.” Marley says, before leaving the Mckinley classroom. The next day she doesn’t show up, and days turn into weeks, and weeks slowly turn into months.

“She really isn’t coming back, is she?” Blaine wonders aloud to the others.

“Nope.” Unique says sadly. “Do you think that we’ll ever find her again?”

“I don’t know.” Tina says, looking down.

“We treated her horribly.” Kitty states.

“You know what?” Ryder states. “We’ll find her whether or not it takes years.”

The others agree and there starts the long journey to find her.


	2. Update on Comments!

Hi y'all! I would absolutely love to see your guys' comments down below! I love seeing what you guys think no matter how small or large. Every comment means the world to me! Updates coming soon!


	3. Chapter Two Sneak Peak: Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a sneak peak for chapter 2! This next chapter is going to be a lot longer than normal ones, meaning that it will take a little longer to write and get out. So for now here's a sneak peak!

Kara sighs in defeat, and waves Alex away. “What the hell do you guys want?”

“Well I want a nice glass of wine and to spend time torturing more teenage girls, but no! Will Shuester needed a person who had a “strong vocabulary,” whatever that means.” Sue complains, shocking Kara.

Jake pushes in front of Sue, “We just wanted to find you! We’ve been looking for you ever since you left Lima! Millie claimed not to know anything, and the internet and school system was wiped clean of all things to do with the name Marley Rose.”

Kara chuckles under her breath, “Hmph! Funny that  _ you’re  _ the one saying that.”

“Kara that’s not fair-”

“Not fair?!” Kara exclaims angrily, “What’s not fair is spilling the secret that I trusted you with, because I had loved you, all for some petty revenge after you cheated on me with that hell-spawn cheerleader Bree!”


	4. Movie Night Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to push this into a two patter Oneshot. (So I guess it's really a Twoshot now.)

Kara sits on the couch, curling up to Mon-El, as she picks up the remote. The day before she had made plans with her friends for a movie night now that everything had calmed down. The past few weeks Team Flash, Team Supergirl, and the former Team Arrow have been working hard to pick up the pieces of the crisis. They were finally able to mend every mistake that the shift in universe caused, and now they were all settled down in Kara’s apartment getting ready for a night full of movies and fun.

“What should we watch?” Kara asks them. “The Princess Diaries!” Cisco shouts excitedly. Alex looks at him weirdly. “What?” Cisco sasses, “A guy can have his habits. Or in this case fandoms…” 

“No no, I get that but-” she’s cut off by a knock at the door. Alex sighs, “I’ll get it… Anything to get away from this conversation.” Cisco fists pumps the air, knowing that he had just won the conversation, for now at least.

Kara, who had already used her x-ray vision to check who was behind the door, jumps up. “Alex, wai-” But it was too late, Alex had opened the door to reveal the people whom she thought, and hoped, that she’d never see again.

“Hi!” Unique says, greeting Alex, “Is there a Mar- Kara, here?”

“Ummm” Alex looks over to Kara, who shakes her head. “No sorry, there’s not.” Kitty jumps in, “She was trying to be polite, we can see her right behind you, we’re not idiots.”

Kara sighs in defeat, and waves Alex away. “What the hell do you guys want?”

“Well I want a nice glass of wine and to spend time torturing more teenage girls, but no! Will Shuester needed a person who had a “strong vocabulary,” whatever that means.” Sue complains, shocking Kara.

Jake pushes in front of Sue, “We just wanted to find you! We’ve been looking for you ever since you left Lima! Millie claimed not to know anything, and the internet and school system was wiped clean of all things to do with the name Marley Rose.”

Kara chuckles under her breath, “Hmph! Funny that  _ you’re  _ the one saying that.”

“Kara that’s not fair-”

“Not fair?!” Kara exclaims angrily, “What’s not fair is spilling the secret that I trusted you with, because I had loved you, all for some petty revenge after you cheated on me with that hell-spawn cheerleader Bree!”

Hearing the anger in her voice Mon-El gets off the couch and wraps his arms around her waist, kissing the curve of her neck. “Hey it’s okay,” He soothes. “Calm down. It’s going to be fine.”

“Who’s this?” Blaine asks nervously. He always thought that Marley was a nice girl. When Jake had revealed that she had been going to school under a different name his first thought wasn’t that she had lied to them. It was whether or not she would be in trouble for doing such a drastic thing. When the others decided to look for her, he agreed, never thinking they would actually find her.

“My boyfriend,” Kara says, smiling lightly at Blaine. “Mon-El.”

“Boyfriend?” Jake and Ryder repeat.

“Yes,” Kara nods. “Boyfriend.”

Mon-El and the others stand there confused. Kara turns around in his arms. “Jake is my ex-boyfriend if you couldn’t already tell, and Ryder and I dated for a very short period of time.” He nods, “Okay.”

“You’re not mad?” Kara wonders. 

“Why would I be?” Mon-El answers. “We weren't dating back then. Besides I definitely have no place to be mad. I mean you know how I was.” He laughs.

Kara smiles, “I love you…” 

“And I love you.” He says bopping her nose. She giggles and kisses him, forgetting all about the people behind her.


End file.
